Good to You
by YouSentMeFlying
Summary: Was she skeptical about this guy? Sure. But there was just something about him that made her want him so badly. She didn't know if it was the smoothness of his voice or the fact that he was incredibly attractive. Possibly both. ONE SHOT


Imogen sat surrounded by guys in the biggest club of downtown Toronto. She's been wanting to get out and start partying again since her breakup with Owen Milligan from months ago but she was never in the right mood to start going out into the world for a long while. And now she remembered why that was.

For some strange reason, Imogen always attracted the wrong kind of male attention. Just look at her previous boyfriends; Mark Fitzgerald, Johnny DiMarco, Owen Milligan. All of them get into loads of trouble and none of them respect girls in the least bit.

And on her first night out alone, she'd already had four sleazy guys trying to ask her out. She only caught one of the boys' names. Derek. He had strangely huge, puffy hair and had already tried to feel her up once tonight.

Eli admired her from afar. He took in all of her beautiful features while she just sat there, terribly annoyed. The way her hair was pulled back out of her face let the dim light of the crowded and smoky club hit her face amazingly, allowing her features to appear brightly.

He leaned back in his chair and continued to creep the girl from across the room. Oh, the things he would do to that girl. And he had his own plan stirring around in that brilliant head of his already. He noticed the girls' discomfort. She had been sipping on a glass of Vodka for at least a half hour, trying to ignore the rude and disturbing comments the group of older guys were making to her.

A song by Alexisonfire suddenly started blaring through the large speakers above the bar. Eli began nodding his head to the familiar song of one of his favourite bands as he continued to keep his focus on the young brunette sitting just a few feet away from him.

Eli had been as much a creep to every girl before "dating" them. He would watch them, get to know their actions and get inside their head as much as possible. He loved digging into their thoughts, making sure he knew as much information he could get out of them before approaching her. His jaded eyes, sexy crooked smile, dark attire, and overall brooding good looks was how he lured them in his trap. His _dashing _persona and _strong _sense of humour was just an extra attention grabber added to him.

Imogen sighed in relief when the group told her they had to leave; she honestly thought they would never leave her alone until she agreed to go out with at least one of them. She's been used to guys talking to her in the way those guys were but it was a lot for her to handle since it was coming from more than one at a time.

Eli took a large swig of his drink, gulping the rest down until nothing but a single skinny straw was left in the glass. Ignoring the irritating burning sensation building up behind his ears and below his jaw, he arose from his seat. It was time to approach the girl he had been longing for this entire evening.

He suddenly felt the alcohol hit him the second he stood from his chair. That's one thing he hated about drinking. You could drink and drink and not even notice a difference until you stand up and everything hits you so hard and fast that it nearly knocks you on your ass.

As he tried to regain his balance, he didn't take his eyes off of the young girl for one second. Her left hand was formed into a first under her chin now, while she blankly stared down into her empty glass. She was sad and thinking intently about something that seemed really important to her. Eli could tell that she wasn't enjoying herself at all tonight but he would change that for her in exactly one minute and three seconds.

Once his vision cleared up and the room stopped spinning, he casually made his way over to the bar. He's been watching her long enough and now it was ready to get to know more about her.

With a quiet sigh, he sat down on the stool next to her, ordering a glass of Jack Daniels, one of his favourite drinks. He turned to the girl, taking a sip of his whiskey before setting it back down on the counter. "Beautiful night isn't it?" he asked her over the loud music surrounding the entire room. When he pulled up to the club in Morty, it had just started pouring down rain which is exactly how he liked it.

"If you try anything on me, I'm screaming 'rape' at the top of my lungs." She began backing up in her bar stool as she spoke, her pale hand gripping the empty glass on the counter in front of her when she did so.

Eli laughed. "Don't worry; I'm not some scum ball trying to pick you up. I respect the ladies." He slurred that last sentence heavily, sending the girl a bad vibe from him already. "What's your name?"

"I-Imogen." She stuttered, sitting up straight again. Was she skeptical about this guy? Sure. But there was just something about him that made her want him so badly. She didn't know if it was the smoothness of his voice or the fact that he was incredibly attractive. Possibly both, but she was still unsure. Getting to know this guy wouldn't be very hard for her to do. In fact, she encouraged herself into doing so. The bartender behind the counter re-filled her glass and she smirked up at him in response.

Eli raised his eyebrows at Imogen, his beautiful eyes shining under the light. Imogen's heart fluttered in her chest. "I'm Eli," he smirked. "So, how old are you, Imogen?" the only reason why he was asking her this was because she looked a little young to be legal in a bar. But then again, so was he so it's not like it mattered to him at all.

"I'm nineteen!" she said a little too quickly, her eyes shifting down to her hand that was propped up on the counter. If anyone found out she was going to and drinking in a club at sixteen, she would be in so much trouble.

Eli leaned in to her, brushing loose strands of her hair out of his way to expose Imogen's ear. Imogen tensed up when he touched her shoulder, his lips inching closer to her neck. "Don't worry. I'm sixteen too." He whispered to her. His hot breath tickled Imogen's neck, sending chills down her spine. And then he pulled away from her again.

Imogen pulled her glass up to her lips, the light liquid rolling over her tongue before she let it burn down her throat slowly. Imogen had been a heavy drinker since she was thirteen when her parents split up. Since then, she had been a total wreck. Her style went from sweats to wacky and creative, she took her artistic talent to a whole new level, let's just say she's changed completely since then.

"So, does your mom know you're attracting all kind of attention from dudes at three in the morning?"

Imogen smiled, a blush creeping onto her cheeks quickly. Eli noticed this and smirked smugly at the effect he had on girls. "Did you just admit you're attracted to me?" she asked him a little over-dramatically.

He dropped his head as a smile formed on his gorgeous face. Imogen was going to be fun to flirt with. Most girls would be too flustered around Eli to flirt back with him. He finally found someone who is on his level…and he was enjoying every minute of it.

As of right now, Imogen was so glad she chose tonight to start enjoying herself again. Even though she'd been with Owen for well over a year, she never really had fun with him. He would only take her to stupid house parties and drug parties down at the ravine behind the school they both attended but they never went out on a real date. Even when they would go to those parties together, he would ignore her completely and converse with his friends, keeping her out of the conversation. The only time her and Owen had actual fun together was back when they first started dating. She remembered that he took her over to his house for dinner one night. A candlelit dinner turned into a steamy makeout session on his couch while he had Down With Webster playing in the background. He told her how much he was glad he got together with a girl like her, and started going on about everything he loved about her. After that night, though; it seemed he forgot about everything. He started putting her down in front of his friends and was yelling at her when they were alone about having to be around him all the time. He changed completely overnight; it was like he was ashamed to be with someone like her because he was actually listening to what the entire school was saying about them. The rumour about them being fuck buddies and he would pay a good amount of money each night for her was one of the worst ones. The truth was, they loved each other. Even though Owen never told her, she knew that he did.

A quick paced song basted through the speakers, forcing a wide smile to spread across Imogen's face. As she placed a gentle hand down on his knee, she asked him, "Do you want to dance?"

Eli nodded his head slowly, unsure of why Imogen was suddenly so happy. The girls he went after were never quite as energetic as Imogen is. But then again, she'd had a good amount of alcohol to have her act this way. She reached out to take his hand in hers and pull him forcefully into the group of people who were dancing like maniacs around the two of them.

With a seductive smile, Imogen wrapped her arms around Elis neck and ran her fingers through his thick black hair. In response, he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her small body into his chest. The distance between them was limited as their bodies were pressed up against each other's tightly. Eli's never been much of a dancer in his life…in fact, he's never once stepped foot on a dance floor so he was nervous as all hell as to how this would turn out. Imogen wasn't worried at all, though. She had plenty of practice in dancing this way but she just wanted to have fun and not care at all how terrible of a dancer Eli may be.

Imogen slipped her hands down to place them on his shoulders, moving her hips back and forth with the fast paced music.

Here they stood, chest to chest as the both of them continued to roll their hips against each other's, Eli pulling Imogen in even closer to him. Their breathing hitched the longer they kept up this dancing, and Imogen inched closer, pressing her hips harder against Eli's with a quick motion. Their dancing became more heated the closer they were together, not leaving any space between them at all.

Without even thinking, Eli slipped his hand into Imogen's back jean pocket. He held it there as they continued to move their hips back and forth, not stopping for one second.

When Eli looked down into her brown eyes, he couldn't help but smile. He usually only cared about using girls for his pleasure, but Imogen was different. She was one of those that he could picture himself having an actual relationship with. He's only been in one serious relationship before and it ended with him getting his heart smashed; that's what lead him into not caring much for other women.

Eli always had a plan for each girl that he scoped out. Even though he knew it was wrong, he would always find a way to get what he wanted from them. Whether it be in the back of Morty, or on top of an altar in a church, he would always get that one thing he wanted for himself. But tonight he realized that he tried so hard looking for someone who was willing to get naked with him instead of willing to take the effort to be with him. He's never respected anyone but himself since his breakup that was over two years ago – tonight he decided that it was time for him to grow up.

The body heat that radiated off of the two of them was intense; a spark shooting through both of their bodies as they continued grinding on the dance floor. Green eyes burning into brown, neither of them looked away.


End file.
